Nuevos Vecinos
by Snake1999Zero
Summary: Nuevo hogar, nuevas amistades, nuevas aventuras y nuevos problemas.
1. Chapter 1

Nuevos vecinos

 _Prologo_

En un día cualquiera en la pequeña ciudad de Echo Creek, mientras que el sol salía como todas las mañanas, un viejo y gastado camión de mudanzas, se estacionaba a unas casas del conocido hogar de la familia Díaz. Del asiento del acompañante, bajo un joven de estatura promedio, ojos color miel, vestía una camiseta y una chaqueta de color negro, unos jeans azul oscuro y su cabello era de un color castaño claro algo desordenado.

-Está claro que tienes suficiente coraje para despertarme a las 4 de la madrugada para hacer un viaje de 3 horas sabiendo que me duermo a las 2. Pero tengo que felicitarte este lugar es más grande que el anterior.- dijo después de dar un largo bostezo.

-Bueno yo iré a dormir en alguna pared de la casa. Suerte desempacando.- se le oyó decir mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta de su nuevo hogar.

Del asiento del conductor, bajo una joven de cabello color escarlata intenso que le llegaba hasta la cintura, unos ojos color café, la chica estaba usando un vestido color blanco con rayas negras.

-Lo siento Dean pero si quieres comer los próximos días tendrás que ayudarme a desempacar y no hay que olvidar las tareas del hogar.- dijo la muchacha con una expresión demasiado tranquila que llego a asustar el joven Dean.

-¿Esta claro?-

-Esto no quedara así Carrie, lo recordare y lo pagaras- dijo y luego de eso se dispuso a comenzar a llevar unas cajas adentro de la casa junto a Carrie.

…

Al cabo de unas horas solo quedaba la mitad de las cosas, eso significaba que era lo más pesado. Dean se encontraba sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda en un árbol, que estaba a un costado de la casa, mientras que Carrie dijo que iría a comprar el desayuno.

-Sí que se está tardando- Dean empezaba a creer que Carrie se había escapado para que él se encargue de guardar las ultimas pertenencias de ellos, pero claro él estaba seguro de que podría acomodar el sofá, la nevera, las camas y muchas otras cosas solo y sin ayuda. Luego de unos minutos se resignó a su destino, el cual era guardar y acomodar todo dentro de la casa.

-Carrie de verdad recordare esto.-

…

Ya era mediodía, todo estaba en su lugar, la nevera en la cocina, el televisor en la sala de estar y el sofá... bueno eso todavía estaba en frente de la casa y Dean dormía en él. Para su mala suerte, Carrie ya había llegado y estaba sentada a su lado esperando que despertara, luego de unos minutos la joven término por perder la paciencia.

-¡Dean despierta, ya es mediodía!-dijo mientras estiraba a mejilla de joven.

-Solo unos minutos más… Lo necesito…- él se acomodó, tras decir eso pensaba que podría descansar un poco más… Grave error, Carrie lo golpeo en la cabeza y le arrojo unos cuantos libros a los píe.

-Ve darte una ducha en 30 minutos, vendrá el autobús a buscarte- dijo la joven con una sonrisa al ver la expresión llena de confusión del medio dormido Dean.

-¿Autobús? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿No me digas que me mandaras a vivir solo a otro lugar? Porque si es así te lo agradecería mucho.-

-Solo fui a inscribirnos en una escuela no muy lejos de aquí.-

-¿no muy lejos? Pero si te tomo mucho tiempo.-

-Ah eso fue porque fui a desayunar con una agradable familia, está a unas casas de aquí. Si quieres podemos pasar a saludar más tarde. Allí viven dos chicos de tu edad bastantes peculiares, una princesa mágica de otra dimensión y un chico karateka.-

-OK, creo que nos estamos desviando del tema principal-dijo el joven rodeando los ojos, ese asunto de alguna forma lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Tienes razón, nos estamos apartando del tema principal… Ve a darte esa merecida ducha ahora apestas y no quiero que tu feo olor se quede pegado al sofá.-luego de decir eso Carrie tomo a Dean de la oreja y lo arrastro hasta la puerta de la casa.

-Espero que estés listo para cuando el autobús llegue, eso quiere decir que tienes que estar peinado, perfumado y si es posible trata de no ser un idiota cuando estemos en la escuela. ¿Está bien?-

Carrie conocía demasiado bien a Dean, él se caracterizaba por ser un chico bastante sarcástico y muy impulsivo, siempre se metía en problemas. Su cara de chico bonito lo ayudaba mucho a buscar peleas y a la hora de enfrentar sus problemas no dudaba en repartir golpes a quien se lo merecía.

Eso era algo que Carrie trataba de cambiar en la actitud del joven.

-Lo que tú digas ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que este será un día demasiado largo, agotador y aburrido? ¡Oh espera! Todos los días son así contigo.-

-Ve a ducharte de una maldita vez.- dijo Carrie empujando a Dean hasta el baño.

-Oye no necesito escolta ni guarda espaldas ¿Oh es acaso que quieres verme desnudo?-decía mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Sigue así y no vivirás para contar tu primer día de escuela- El tan solo la mirada seria de Carrie hizo que Dean dejase los juegos de lado para prepararse.

…

Ambos chicos ya se encontraban listos para lo que sería su primer día de escuela. Dean traía puesto una camiseta blanca y arriba de ella una chaqueta color café que combinaba con unos jeans gris algo gastados. Por otro lado Carrie vestía una camisa violeta y unos pantalones cortos de color azul y su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo. Dean llevaba sus libros en la mano y Carrie llevaba sos cosas en un pequeño bolso, al pasar unos minutos ambos chicos estaban esperando el autobús algo que por cierto nunca llegaría.

-El bus ya debería estar aquí.-

-Bueno pues está claro que algo además de mí no quiere que vayamos a la escuela- Dean estiro hacia atrás la manga de su chaqueta para ver en su reloj que hora era.

-Oye Carrie son las 12:30 ¿A qué hora tendríamos que estar en la escuela –Pregunto mientras se distraía mirando su reloj.

-¡Tuvimos que estar en la escuela hace 10 minutos! ¡El autobús ya paso hay que darnos prisa.-Dijo la chica tomando a Dean de la mano para luego echarse a correr, su primer día de escuela y llegaría tarde. Si había algo que Carrie odiaba era ser impuntual, siempre fue una chica muy responsable y madura, por otro lado Dean era todo lo contrario.

-¿Sabes que por más que corramos llegaremos tarde verdad? Tómalo con calma, ¿Qué tiene de malo llegar tarde a nuestro primer día? Después de todo no es como si se fuera a acabar el mundo o algo así.

-¡Cállate y corre maldito idiota, esto es tú culpa!-

-¿Mi culpa? Perdóname pero yo no fui el que se quedó hablando con una princesa mágica de anda a saber qué y un chico karateca, cuando tuviste que haber traído el desayuno y ayudarme a desempacar nuestras cosas.-

-Seguiremos esta discusión en otro momento, por ahora concéntrate en correr ¿Está bien?-

…

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos y los dos jóvenes se encontraban en la puerta de la escuela. Carrie estaba completamente agotada, apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas por otro lado Dean estaba sentado en las escaleras.

-Cielos Carrie de verdad estas fuera de forma, se que sonara raro viniendo de mi pero tendrías que apresurarte, ya estamos muy atrasados.-

Tras decir eso fue tomado violentamente del cuello de su chaqueta obligándolo a encontrarse con los ojos color café de su acompañante.

-No hace falta que me lo digas Dean- Decía entre jadeos-Ahora entremos de una maldita vez.-

-Ya quiero que este día termine de una vez-Luego de esas palabras solo le se levantó y entro a su nueva escuela.

…

Los pasillos de la escuela eran largos espaciosos y solitarios, antes de irse a su respectiva clase, Carrie le dijo que tendría que ir a la oficina del director a presentarse, como ella ya lo había hecho no tenía la necesidad de ir otra vez.

-¡Maldición Carrie! Primero me obligas a mudarme a un lugar sin previo aviso, luego me dejas solo desempacando nuestras cosas y por ultimo me inscribes en una escuela para luego abandonarme en los pasillos hablando solo como un idiota. Sí que eres una gran amiga.-decía Dean con un gran tono de sarcasmo, después de dar unas 3 vueltas por los alrededores pudo encontrar la oficina del director, un lugar al que no le apetecía mucho entrar pero que por orden de Carrie debía cruzar esa puerta y entablar una conversación con alguien mayor.

-Y… Aquí vamos.-Pensó el joven soltando un ligero suspiro para luego dar 3 golpes a la puerta del director. Tras escuchar la palabra "adelante" decidió tomar la perilla de la oficina. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un señor más bajo que el, algo corpulento, con un poco de cabello color castaño y un pequeño bigote. El señor traía puesto un traje gris oscuro y una camisa lila, lentes de marco rectangular y una corbata de moño azul.

-Hola… Soy el nuevo estudiante.- Dijo Dean con un tono algo apagado y levantando la mano en forma de saludo.

-Adelante, toma asiento por favor.-Dicho eso Dean dejo sus libros sobre el escritorio del director para luego sentarse enfrente del.-Espera unos minutos llamare a alguien para que se encargue de mostrarte la escuela.-Tras decir esas palabras presiono el botón del micrófono.-Marco Díaz a la oficina del director, Marco Díaz a la oficina del director.- Después de unos minutos, un joven de misma estatura que Dean cruzo la puerta.- Marco déjame presentarte a Dean, el estará en tu clase de ahora en más, quería pedirte que le enseñaras la escuela y los alrededores de la ciudad, el y otra chica acaban de mudarse. Estoy seguro de que harás un gran trabajo, chico seguridad.-

-"Chico seguridad" que apodo tan ridículo.- pensaba Dean, estaba claro que el no necesitaba a alguien que le enseñara la escuela, gracias a que Carrie lo abandono por segunda vez. Ya conocía cada rincón del lugar.

-Disculpe director estoy seguro de que no necesito un guía, puedo manejarlo sin…- Pero antes de que terminar de hablar fue interrumpido por el director.

-No seas modesto, Marco estará fascinado por enseñarte el lugar.-

-Vamos. Te mostrare la escuela.- Mientras que Marco salía de la oficina, Dean tomo sus libros y se despidió del director. Una vez estando afuera ambos jóvenes caminaban a la par, Marco fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Sé que es algo tarde para presentarnos pero mejor tarde que nunca, soy Marco Díaz- dijo mientras estiraba su mano para saludarlo.

-Dean Miles-luego de decir eso estrecho la mano de Marco.- Si es que estas pensando en hacerme un tour de toda la escuela, paso ya recorrí el lugar. Solo dime donde se encuentra nuestra clase y tu trabajo habrá finalizado.- Dijo Dean tras soltar un largo suspiro.- Ya quiero que esto acabe.-

-Está bien, sígueme.-

…

No fue mucho lo que ambos chicos caminaron para llegar al salón. Al abrir la puerta, Marco fue el primero en entrar y tomar su respectivo asiento. Cuando fue turno de Dean, con lo primero que se encontró fue con un Trol dando clases de matemáticas a los 12 alumnos que prestaban una vaga atención.

-Vale tengo que empezar a dormir más y jugar menos videojuegos.- Pensaba el joven mientras frotaba sus ojos con la manga de su chaqueta.

-Ok clase, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante: conozcan a Dean Miles.-

La mayoría de los alumnos miraban al joven con curiosidad esperando que hiciera su presentación.

-Como ya saben mi nombre, no lo diré porque sería tedioso tener que repetirlo. Estaré aquí un buen tiempo… Eso creo. en fin, espero que podamos llevarnos bien y si no, me da igual. No trate de pensar que quiero aparentar ser cool porque yo sé que lo soy.- Finalizo Dean apuntándose así mismo con el pulgar mientras que sus nuevos compañeros lo miraban con cierto interés.

-Ve y toma asiento si ya has terminado.-

-Ok soy el número 13. Que suerte la mía.- pensaba Dean mientras caminaba al último pupitre que estaba algo gastado a un lado de la ventana. Cualquiera pensaría que es el mejor asiento del lugar pero no lo era para alguien que había dormido tan solo 3 horas. El sol lo golpeaba en el rostro, estaba claro que dormiría… Pero muy incómodo.

…

Luego de que la clase terminara, algunos de los compañeros especial mente las chicas. Fueron a darle la bienvenida a Dean pero él se encontraba durmiendo hasta que una chica fue a despertarlo.

-Oye la clase término.- repetía mientras lo sacudía ligeramente del hombro, no fue mucho lo que tardo en despertarlo.

Luego estirar los brazos y soltar un largo bostezo, con lo primero que se encontró al abrir sus ojos fue con una muchacha de piel clara y una figura delgada. Su cabello era de un color rubio que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, ojos olor azules como el cielo. Lo que más resaltaba en ella eran unas extrañas marcas de corazón sobre cada mejilla.

-¡Al fin despiertas!- dijo mientras que de un pequeño bolso sacaba una brillante varita que desprendía un radiante arcoíris, cualquiera que no esté familiarizado con cosas extremadamente raras estaría sorprendido pero no Dean, el tan solo convivir con Carrie era raro. Además ya había vivido en un pueblo de Oregón en el cual sucedían demasiadas cosas paranormales y sobrenaturales.

-Gracias por la cálida bienvenida.- dijo Dean mientras apuntaba al arcoíris que se estaba consumiendo por un extraño fuego que salió de la nada. Sin dudas este iba a ser un largo y extraño día.

…...

 _Bueno primero que nada:_

 _Gracias por dedicarle algo de tiempo en leer este proyecto, estaría muy agradecido si comentaran lo que les pareció y si pudieran darme algún que otro consejo para quizás mejorar la historia y que mejor que hacerlo con su ayuda. sin más que decir, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo._


	2. Capitulo 2

nuevos vecinos

Capítulo 1: Conociendo el lugar

Como en todas las escuelas a las que asistía, Carrie sería la primera en terminar. Pero algo alcanzaba distraerla, ¿sera que su actitud con Dean fue algo forzado, obligando a hacer cosas que por lo normal deberían hacerlo juntos?

Luego de que la culpa fue con ella, decidió que iría a disculparse con él. Pero pero mientras tanto tendría que terminar con su tarea. Poco tiempo faltó para que la campana sonara avisando que las clases habían terminado. Tomado sus cosas rápidamente decidió salir por la puerta y dedicarse a pensar.

Sólo no te metas en problemas idiota. imaginando todos los posibles problemas que causaría Dean en su primer día.

...

Mientras que Dean se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, llamando la atención de todos los que pasaban. Claro, no pasaría desapercibido completamente empapado, con parte de su ropa quemada y su ceño fruncido. La mayoría de los alumnos de la academia Eco Arroyo trataban de no cruzar miradas con el joven.

\- Maldita sea, mi chaqueta preferida. -pensaba mientras iba en dirección a la cafetería. - ¿Cómo fue que termine así? - caminaba recordando lo sucedido.

...

Lo primero que vio fue el despertar fue una pequeña joven a la vez extraña.

\- Queríamos dar la bienvenida a nuestra alegre clase. - dijo sacando una varita, la cual desprendía un radiante arcoíris, que poco tiempo duró pues un extraño fuego salió y comenzó a consumir poco a poco.

\- Gracias por la cálida bienvenida. - dijo apuntando al arcoíris que estaba estaba prendiendo fuego.

\- ¡No otra vez !. - gritó Marco mientras salía del salón junto a todos los otros alumnos que gritaban con desesperación.

\- Mierda ¿Dónde demonios están los extintores? - dijo al darse cuenta que el fuego se propagaba rápidamente. Buscando a sus alrededores, se detuvo al ver a la joven totalmente inmóvil, ella estaba haciendo lo que parecía ser otro encantamiento.

Antes de darse cuenta de que la manga de su chaqueta estaba prendiendo fuego junto a su pupitre y sus cuadernos.

\- Mier ... - no pudo terminar la palabra que una gran cantidad de agua salió de la varita de la chica apagando todo el fuego y dejándolo completamente mojado y para su mala suerte, llegó Marco con una cubeta de agua tropezando y haciendo la cubeta cayera en la cabeza de Dean.

Estaba claro que su día no podría empeorar, ya había conocido a sus nuevos vecinos de los que hablaba Carrie, pero ahora no tenía ganas de hacer amigos. Se quitó la cubeta de la cabeza y salió sin decir ni una palabra. Estaba seguro de que estaba más tiempo en ese lugar terminaría golpeando a alguien.

...

Ya se encuentra parado frente a la cafetería. Una vez que cruzó la puerta, se encontró con el lugar repleto, casi sin lugares para sentarse. Cuando se dispuso a acercarse, escuchó la voz de una chica.

-Hola chico nuevo. -

Sin dudas ya había visto a esa joven. Era delgada de piel oscura y ojos color café, vestía una chaqueta azul sobre una blusa verde oliva, una falda tableada amarilla, un par de botas y un gorro verde.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí chico nuevo? -

\- Es lo suficientemente claro de que vengo a la cafetería es por comida y lo siento cariño, no estoy de ánimos. Nos vemos luego. - dijo Dean y luego se dispuso a caminar. Esa joven sin dudas era atractiva.

quizás en el futuro ponga mis ojos en ella pensó.

Mirando los alrededores, buscando a su buena amiga Carrie para que pague el almuerzo, pues el dinero que llevaba encima se había mojado, completamente distraído chocó contra alguien.

\- Lo siento. - Fue lo único que dijo pero parecía que la otra persona no lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

Mientras seguía su camino fue detenido violentamente del cuello de su chaqueta.

\- ¿A dónde vas mocoso? - dijo el brabucón de la academia Eco Arroyo.

\- No sé tú pero tengo cosas que hacer, así que no molestes. - dijo empujándolo para que suelte su chaqueta, pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, la chica con la que había hablado, gritó.

\- ¡El chico nuevo peleará contra Lars! - a lo que Dean solo le dedicó una mirada seria.

Poco a poco los alumnos que se encontraban en el comedor se fueron amontonando, haciendo un círculo cerca de ellos.

"que alguien llame a un maestro", "el chico nuevo está muerto", "le patearán el trasero" "cinco billetes a que gana el nuevo", eran las cosas que se escuchaban

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres comenzar esto, grandote? No me culpes luego por partirte la cara. - dijo Dean acomodando su cabello hacia atrás dando un aspecto más intimidante por la cicatriz que llevaba en la frente.

\- ¡Estás muerto gusano! - gritó Lars para luego tratar de embestir a Dean, quien solo se hizo a un lado para ponerle el pie haciendo que este tropiece.

\- No tengo tiempo para perder contigo. - dijo Dean para luego darle una patada en el rostro rompiéndole la nariz.

El silencio se apoderó de la cafetería, nadie sabía qué hacer o decir. Fue un espectáculo bastante impresionante, en unos segundos Dean había acabado con Lars.

\- Parece que hay un nuevo brabucón en la escuela. - dijo la joven de piel bronceada, los demás alumnos miraban a Dean con cierto temor.

\- Le pasará lo mismo al próximo idiota que trate de molestarme. - dijo mirando como Lars se alejaba llorando.

\- Hey chico nuevo recuérdame cual era tu nombre. -

\- Trata de recordarlo muñeca, mi nombre es ... -

\- ¡DEAN! - gritó Carrie mientras se acercaba rápidamente.

\- Ese mismo. - dijo Dean con algo de gracia.

\- ¿Qué hay Carrie, ya te adaptaste a este basurero? - dijo levantando la billetera que se había caído a Lars.

\- ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? -

\- Un pequeño desacuerdo, solo eso. - dijo guardando la billetera.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a tu chaqueta? ¿Estás empapado? ¿Ahora qué demonios hiciste? -

\- ¿Ya supones que todo es culpa mía? pues lamento informarte que no estamos en el mejor lugar para discutir eso ... Además fue culpa de esa princesita y ese tal Marco. - dijo cruzándose de brazos mirando a los alumnos que presenciaban la discusión.

\- ¿Que? ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? - gritó haciendo qué dejarán de mirar y se retirarán con algo de miedo, excepto esa chica de gorrón a la que Dean no presta mucha atención.

\- luego te regañaré en casa ... ¿Por qué traes el cabello así? - preguntó Carrie evitando mirar aquella cicatriz.

\- Me molesta a la hora de pelear ... - dijo mientras desacomodaba su cabello tapando la marca.

\- En fin, estoy hambriento ... ¿Invitas el almuerzo, verdad? -

\- ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? Tú tienes tu propio dinero. -

\- ¿Quién prometió ir a buscar el desayuno y nunca volvió? ¿Quién me arrastró a esta ciudad, sin preguntarme? - dijo Dean haciéndose el ofendido.

\- Está bien, el almuerzo corre por mi cuenta ... pero solo esta vez. -

\- Bien, sabía que lo entenderías. Andando. -

Antes de que Dean pueda dar un paso de los altavoces se escuchó la voz del director que decía:

\- Dean Miles a detención. Dean Miles a detención. -

\- Parece que tu almuerzo se convertirá en merienda. - dijo Carrie aguantando la risa.

\- Tsk ... no es mi día de suerte ... Nos vamos a la salida Carrie ... y asegurate de llevar mucho dinero encima porque saldre hambriento y de muy mal humor. -

...

Luego de llegar a la detención, lo primero fue abrir la puerta y entrar sin decir nada, trataba de evitar el contacto con cualquiera en el salón. Sólo habían 3 personas dejando los asientos del fondo vacíos. Él había estado en muchos salones de detención pero ninguno se parecía a este. Después de ocupar el último pupitre se preparó para retomar la siesta que había quedado pendiente en la clase de matemáticas.

\- ¡Ahí estas! -

Ese grito fue suficiente para destruir sus últimas horas de sueño, era la misma dulce voz que lo había despertado hace un par de minutos y la que pertenecía a la misma joven que prendió a fuego su chaqueta.

\- Ahí estás chico nuevo. - dijo la joven mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- Tengo nombre ¿sabes? - dijo Dean mientras ponía cara de pocos amigos.

\- Sé que te debo una disculpa, siento lo que pasó tu chaqueta ... No te preocupes, voy a pagarla y no te volveré a molestar. - dijo la joven mostrándose muy apenada por lo sucedido.

La joven se notaba muy arrepentida por lo que había pasado, haciendo que Dean se sintiera algo culpable. ¿Desde cuándo lloraba por una chaqueta de la cual tenía varias iguales? Además no podía enfadarse con una muchacha tan linda como ella. y siendo sincero Carrie le cosa cosas peores.

\- Vale no pasa nada, está bien. No estoy enfadado, solo he tenido un mal día. No te preocupes por la chaqueta, tengo algunas cosas de repuesto ¿Que te parece si comenzamos de nuevo? - Dijo mientras sonreía.

\- Soy Dean Miles. -

\- Star Butterfly, soy una princesa mágica del reino de Mewni. -

\- Es un placer alteza. - dijo mientras hacía una reverencia para luego ambos empezar a reir.

\- Bueno dime Star ¿Qué te trajo a este lugar conocido como detención? -

\- Al parecer en la tierra no puedes ocasionar un incendio y salirte con la tuya ... El director dijo que sí utilizo magia, que no quedó en la escuela. - dijo mientras lanzaba y atrapaba su varita pero en un descuido la varita disparó un rayo verde rebotando en todo el lugar para luego salir por la ventana impactando en una ardilla que estaba en un árbol.

\- Técnicamente la magia no quedó en la escuela ¿verdad? -

En ese momento la pequeña y linda ardilla se transformó en una gigante súper ardilla verde que comenzó a rugir y a destruir algunos de los autos que estaban estacionados frente a la escuela.

\- ... No te preocupes, nos ocuparemos de eso ni bien terminen las clases ... -

...

Luego del ambiente tenso que dejó la súper ardilla mutante, las horas pasaron bastante rápido. Star le había contado sobre cómo fue su primer día cuando llegó a la escuela, cuando Marco conoció a Pony Head, la vez que convirtió a la maestra calavera en un troll y el día en que lo ayudó al equipo de fútbol a ganar el juego. Dean solo escuchaba, se reía y preguntaba una cosa otra cosa.

\- Esas fueron las cosas que hicieron desde mi llegada a la tierra, ahora te toca hablar. Cuéntame algo sobre ti. - dijo Star mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos y miraba a Dean con dulzura.

\- Bueno ¿qué puedo decir? Estoy viajando con una amiga recorriendo ciudades, pueblos y esas cosas. En cada uno de mis viajes, me he topado con cosas raras pero hasta ahora eres la primera princesa de otra dimension que conozco... He visto fantasmas, algunas pequeñas hadas y una vez pelee con un grupo de gnomos de jardín encantados jeje ... Pero mi viaje comenzó hace cuatro años, todo empezó con ... - antes de que pudiera terminar la conversación, la campana sonó y los pocos alumnos de su alrededor comenzaron a levantarse. - ¿Ya terminó? Vaya, las dos horas pasaron muy rápido. Bueno, luego te contaré todo con más tiempo, ahora será mejor que busquemos una ardilla antes de que cause más problemas. -

\- Tengo que buscar un Marco para volver a casa. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido. - dijo mientras buscaba en su pequeño bolso.

\- Ten, olvidaste tus libros en clase. -

Mientras que Dean tomaba los libros pudo darse cuenta que no eran de el, podían recordar claramente que los suyos eran consumidos por el fuego. Ademas estos tenían brillitos y stickers de unicornios.

\- Estoy seguro que ... - justo en ese instante fue interrumpido por la joven.

\- Recuerda guardarlos en tu casillero. dijo para luego empezar a correr.

\- ¡Nos encontramos en la salida! -

\- ¿Y cual demonios se supone que es mi casillero? - ahora que lo recuerdo en donde guardar sus libros.

Luego de la meditación un poco decidió rendirse y llevar los libros de vuelta a casa, ahora solo quedaba encontrarse con Carrie pero antes daría una última vuelta al lugar.

Mientras caminaba prestaba una vaga atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por eso no vio a la joven que venía en patineta.

\- ¡Cuidado! - gritó antes de chocar con él.

El choque hizo que ambos cayeran al piso.

\- Mierda ... Mi cabeza ... -

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si, no te preocupes. - dijo ella y él le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Vaya parece que Dean, el chico malo es más amable de lo que pensé. - dijo la chica mientras tomaba la mano del joven

\- Parece que ya tengo una reputación armada. ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste de mí? - preguntó mientras levantaba sus libros y la patineta.

\- Escuché que ya te has metido en 3 peleas y le robaste el dinero del almuerzo a un par de niños. - decía la joven mientras sonreía.

\- ¿De quién escuchaste esa basura? -

\- Janna estuvo gritando eso en la cafetería. Cabello corto, usa un gorro verde, falda amarilla. -

\- Así que Janna eh ... luego hablaré con ella. Cambiando de tema, esto te pertenece y creo que todavía no me haz dicho tu nombre. - dijo alcanzándole el skate.

\- Soy Jackie ¿sabes usarla? - comentario mientras tomaba su patineta.

\- Sé algunos trucos, si conoces algún buen lugar para practicar, no dudes en llamarme. Ya voy saliendo, nos veremos mañana. -

\- ¿No estás olvidando guardar tus libros? - preguntó antes que Dean se diera la vuelta.

\- Siendo sincero, no tengo la menor idea de dónde está mi casillero, así que solo los llevamos a casa. -

\- Déjame guárdalos por ti, mañana trata de hablar con el director para que te asigne uno. - dijo la joven tomando los libros de Dean para luego guardarlos en su casillero.

\- Gracias te debo una ... ¿podrías hacerme otro favor? - dijo Dean mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- Claro, ¿Por qué no? -

\- Devuélvele esto al idiota al que le parti la cara ... creo que se llamaba Lars. - dijo tras sacar la billetera de Lars.

\- ¿No seria más conveniente que se lo devuelvas tú? -

\- Como lo veo, eso solo tiene dos posibles finales ... el primero es que los peleáramos devuelta y el segundo es que saldra corriendo y en ambos terminaron llorando. -

\- Suenas muy seguro de ti mismo. -

\- Me he enfrentado a idiotas más grandes. - dijo mientras Jackie tomaba la billetera.

\- ¿Quieres que te diga algo de tu parte? -

\- Sólo di que la encontraste en el suelo. -

Luego de eso, se despidió y cada uno fue por su lado.

...

Ya estaba afuera pudo ver a Carrie hablando con un joven de la misma edad que ella. La forma en la que se paraba el joven, su forma de vestir y la forma en la que le hablaba a Carrie no le agradaban a Dean así que decidió acercarse

\- ¡Ahí estas Carrie, vamos! Busquemos a Star y Marco y larguémonos de aquí.- dijo Dean sin prestarle atención joven.

\- No me dijiste que te dedicabas a cuidar mocosos. - dijo lanzándole una mirada provocativa a Dean.

\- ¿Desde cuándo las juntas con los perdedores Carrie? ¿Quién demonios es este idiota? -

\- Hey, ¿Quién crees que eres, enano? el joven acercando su rostro al de Dean.

\- Lo siento, él es algo temperamental solo ignóralo. ¿Vale, Adán? - irrumpió Carrie antes de que Dean pueda responder.

\- Está bien, solo porque tú lo dices. Tendrías que hablar con los padres del mundo para que los enseñen modales. -

\- Y a ti tendrían que enseñar algo sobre higiene porque te apesta la boca. - dijo Dean sonriendole victorioso .

\- Tsk, tienes suerte de que ella esté aquí. Te irás avisando de lo que harás, pasarás un mal rato en tus días de escuela. - dijo usando un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para que Carrie no lo escuchara.

\- Bueno Carrie, te dejo con el mocoso. Nos veremos mañana. - dijo Adán para luego retirarse.

\- Es un idiota ¿Te juntarás con ese perdedor? - preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar todo? - dijo Carrie mientras le estiraba a Dean la oreja.

\- ¡Ay, duele! Tienes que reconocerlo en una idiota, y siendo sincero no me agrada en lo más mínimo. - decía retorciéndose.

\- ¡Hey chicos, ahí están! - gritó Star que llegaba junto con Marco, haciendo que Carrie soltara a Dean.

\- Dean supongo que ya los conoces ¿no? - dijo Carrie.

\- Si ... es culpa de ellos el que me encuentre en este estado, pero no soy una persona rencorosa. - dijo para luego estirar su mano para estrecharla con la de Marco.

\- Disculpa por lo sucedido. - dijo Marco algo apenado.

\- Olvídalo, ahora busquemos un lugar para comer y encontremos a esa ardilla. -

\- ¿Ardilla? - preguntó Marco y Carrie al mismo tiempo.

\- Nos preocupamos por eso luego, ahora Marco guíanos a un lugar de comida rápida. -

\- ¡Vamos Marco! ¡YEEY! - dijo Star saltando en su lugar.

...

La primera parada del grupo fue en el centro comercial. Allí matarían dos pájaros de un tiro, tenían un patio de comida rápida bastante variado por si alguien pedía algo en especial.

\- Iré a encargar la comida, Carrie busca un lugar donde sentarnos, Marco y Star espero que les guste la pizza con cebolla. -

\- Nosotros ya hemos almorzado, no te preocupes. - dijo Marco

\- Vamos viejo, no hay mejor forma de comenzar una amistad que con una buena rebanada de pizza. - dijo Dean mientras se alejaba. - Espero que tengan apetito porque yo sí que lo tengo. -

\- Es un buen chico, solo quiere llamar la atención. - les dijo Carrie al ver la expresión extraña de Marco.

\- Es alguien agradable. - dijo Star viendo a Dean hablar con la cajera.

\- Espero que puedan llevarse bien con él, suele ser algo hiperactivo y actúa como un idiota pero creo que el agradan. - dijo Carrie mientras tomaban asiento en un rincón del patio de comidas.

\- Pude notar que tiene una gran cicatriz en su frente ¿Qué le paso? -preguntó Star.

\- Fue producto de un accidente. Han pasado 4 años desde eso ... - Carrie contestó algo angustiada.

\- ¡Oh! Fue al mismo tiempo que comenzó a viajar contigo, ¿verdad? -

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -

\- Él me lo contó en la detención, prometió contármelo con más detalle cuando tengamos el tiempo. -

\- Pues tendrás que esperar, es muy reservado en esas cosas. - dijo viendo a Dean haciendo reír a la cajera.

...

\- Bueno Nelly, eso es todo voy a sentarme. - dijo guiñándole un ojo. - Nos vemos. -

\- Adiós Dean. - decía la cajera sonrojándose.

...

Mientras Dean toma asiento con el grupo, Carrie lo observaba un tanto extraña.

\- ¿No me digas que intenta ligar con la cajera? -

\- Quizás ... pero tengo que decirte algo, tú y ella tienen algo en común. -

\- Sí, creo que nuestro color de cabello es algo parecido. -

\- Yo iba a decir que las dos están desesperadas por conseguir novio, pero sí, creo que tu cabello es similar al de ... -pero antes que pudiera terminar Carrie lo golpeó en la cabeza.

\- Vuelve a hacer una broma parecida y ya verás. -

\- Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien. - dijo Marco.

\- Bueno después de convivir durante cuatro años, uno se acostumbra a su estupidez. - contestó Carrie.

\- Ja, ja, ja intenta acostumbrarte a la soledad porque morirás sola si te sigue creciendo la frente. -

Una pequeña vena creció en la frente de Carrie y acto seguido lo golpeó tan fuerte en la cabeza que hizo que chocara contra la mesa dejando a Marco y la camarera algo asustados.

\- A-aquí está su pedido. - dijo la joven mientras dejaba cuatro platos, cubiertos, dos cajas de pizza y una botella de refresco sabor lima, frente a la cabeza de Dean.

\- Gracias Nelly. - contestó él mientras se levantaba sobándose la frente. - ¿Debo pagar aquí o en la caja? - Pregunto

\- En la caja estaría bien. ¡Oh! Aquí tienes la cuenta. - dijo dejándole un papel sobre la mesa. - Provecho. -

\- Muchas gracias pero olvidaste los vasos ... - dijo Carrie con una mirada seria.

\- Por tu mala actitud es que tu frente sigue creciendo, tú no hagas caso Nell- pero otra vez fue interrumpido porque Carrie le piso el pie. - Oye tranquila que eso duele. - se quejaba Dean.

\- Iré a traer los vasos. - dijo la joven antes de salir lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Bueno ataquen sin piedad chicos. - dijo Dean agarrando una porción de pizza con las manos para luego llevárselo a la boca.

\- ¡Usa cubiertos animal!

\- Noof moleftef ... - dijo con la boca llena de comida. Luego de tragar, les preguntó. - ¿Ustedes conocen a Jackie? ¿Les suena ese nombre? -

\- ¿Hablaste con Jackie? - Preguntó Marco.

\- Si, es una amiga nuestra y es la chica de la cual esta la enamorado mar-cuando iba a revelar el no tan secreto de Marco el logro taparle la boca.-

\- S-si, es una amiga nuestra jajaja ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - dijo Marco algo nervioso pero a Dean le pareció que en algún futuro, podría jugarle una broma.

\- Ella me ayudó a guardar mis libros y tengo que admitirlo es una muchacha bastante guapa. Me gustaría saber algunas cosas para compensar el favor que me hizo pero creo que le preguntaré a ella ... En fin háblame de ti, Marco. Carrie me ha contado que haces karate pero siendo sincero creo que el karate es basura. -

\- ¡Oye el karate no es basura! Es un medio para controlar la disciplina y-

\- Si, si lo que digas. Si quieres puedo demostrarte lo contrario en un combate amistoso ¿qué dices? -

\- ¿Podrías dejar de buscar pelea por un segundo y comportarte de una vez? -

\- Tsk, eres muy aburrida Carrie ... -

Poco tiempo faltó para que Nelly trajera los vasos.

\- Recuerda revisar la cuenta, Dean. - dijo para luego sonreírle e irse a atender a otros clientes.

Antes de que Dean pudiera tomar el trozo de papel, Carrie lo tomó y vio lo que tenía.

\- Parece que lo tiene hecho de nuevo. - dijo con un suspiro enseñando el número de la camarera.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Nadie se resiste a mis encantos. - Dean dijo presumiendo su grandeza.

\- Mamá dice que los encantamientos para enamorar a las personas están prohibidos. -

\- ¿Existe esa clase de magia? Igual no la necesito, puedo conquistar una chica que solo quiera con una mirada jeje. -

\- Sólo terminemos de comer y pasar rápido a casa, todavía debemos guardar el sofá. -

...

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, Dean fue a pagar la comida con el dinero que Carrie le dejó en la mesa. Luego de recibir un beso en la mejilla de parte de Nelly, salieron del centro comercial

\- Bueno fue un día interesante ahora solo queda bu ... -

Antes de que pudiera terminar, fue interrumpido por un grupo de monstruos antropomórficos, liderados por un pequeño pajarraco. - No importa cuántos aliados tengas ... ¡El día de hoy, la varita será mía! Muajajaja. - rió maléficamente haciendo que Star y Marco se pongan en pose de batalla,dejando atrás de ellos en Carrie.

\- ¿Es amigo de ustedes o acaso le deben dinero? - Pregunté Dean algo confundido.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo como eso mono insolente yo ludo el-pero esta vez antes de que pudiera terminar Dean lo interrumpio.

\- Cierra el pico sucio pajarraco. Atrévete a llamarme mono otra vez y patearé tu pequeño trasero hasta el estado Nevada. -

\- ¡A ellos! - gritó y su grupo de monstruos se lanzaron a atacarlos.

Marco cubría a Star con sus conocimientos de karate mientras que Star los derribaba con sus hechizos. Ambos hacían un buen equipo.

Por otra parte, Dean protegía a Carrie con algunas llaves de judo y sus experiencias en el combate a corta distancia, ella se mantuvo al margen sumamente asustada y con su respiración agitada.

\- Dime que llevas contigo el inhalador.-Dijo mientas recibir un golpe en el estómago de una especie de oso unicornio. - ¡Bastardo! - gritó para darle un cabezazo en el mentón dejando al monstruo en el suelo.

\- Qui..quiero sa..salir de aquí ... - respondió Carrie con el aire entrecortado arrodillándose en el suelo.

\- Voy a disfrutar esto. Star, Marco que tengo que deshacerme de Carrie. - dijo Dean antes de cargarla en su hombro, para luego tirarla en el contenedor de basura, que se estaba posicionado justo cruzando la calle.

\- ¡DEAN! - le gritó ella antes que la cerrara la tapa del contenedor.

\- ¡Cuidado! - se leyó a Star, él rodó hacia un costado. Pudo ver a una jirafa chocar con el contenedor en el que se encuentra Carrie, haciendo que cayera por la calle empinada.

\- ¡Diablos! Eso me trajo más problemas de los que ...

\- ¡Golpe turbonuclear de mariposas! - y junto a esas palabras, una pequeña explosión de mariposas hizo volar a los pocos que se encontraban de pie.

\- ¡Retirada! ¡Malditos perdedores, son solo tres niños! ¡Deberían estar avergonzados! - gritaba y contuviera fotos en un portal y entraba con todos los monstruos, dejando a Star y Marco festejando su victoria con un abrazo.

\- Un momento, ¿Dónde está Dean? -Preguntó Star soltando a Marco.

\- ¡hey, por aquí! - gritó Dean quien se encuentra atrapado de cabeza en un árbol. - Si pudieran bajarme antes de que la sangre se suba a la cabeza se los agradecería. -

Ambos jóvenes se apresuraron en bajarlo, el pobre cayó de espalda soltando un pequeño dolor de dolor por el golpe.

\- Duele. - comentó levantándose del suelo y sobando su espalda. - Ustedes sí que saben divertirse chicos. Sin dudas, si salgo vivo de esta, juntos podríamos pasarla en grande. - dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de ellos.

\- ¿Vivo? - Preguntó la rubia y el moreno pero en ese momento llegó Carrie cubierta de basura, con un olor repugnante, tomó un decano de la oreja y lo arrastró hasta su nuevo hogar.

\- Vale, lo siento. ¡Suéltame, duele! ¡Ah! -por las siguientes 5 manzanas se podría escuchar a Dean quejarse de dolor, la pasaría mal por algunos días.

...

 _ **Me hubiera gustado haber publicado este capitulo hace mucho tiempo, pero no creo poder actualizar seguido. Soy un escritor principiante y estoy tratando de aprender a dibujar para asi hacer mi propia portada**_

 ** _Quiero agradecer a_ PFaller17 _y_ Tsukiiiii _por seguir mi historia pero mas a_ PFaller17 _por ponerla en favoritos._**

 _ **Ojala próximamente este subiendo el el siguiente capitulo, tengo muchas ideas interesantes para el futuro y muchos otros proyectos que quizá,, jamas vean la luz.**_

 _ **PD: Relatar luchas no es mi fuerte.**_

 _ **Gracias por llegar hasta acá, los quiere Snake1999zero.**_


End file.
